The Fifth Crystal
by Revir
Summary: After the defeat of Chaos and the "reset" of the world, a new threat awakens from the depths of the primordial darkness. The 4 Warriors of Light band together to attune the crystals and recover their memories only to learn that there's a Fifth Crystal and only the 5 Warriors of Light will be able to defeat the new ancient evil threatening to cover the world in darkness...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any aspect of its franchise...

**AN:** H_ello and yes, I am starting a new fanfiction in addition to Twisted Fantasy. This time instead of Gender Bending, I'm adding an OC to the world of Final Fantasy ^^_

So, in this Final Fantasy fanfic, I will be introducing Irisa, an Archer, in a POST Final Fantasy 1 scenario story. For more details check out my Deviantart page under the name

Irisa007_, you'll find art and a Journal entry describing this new project._

Read and enjoy, and if you are so inclined you can review too ^^

**Summary:** After the defeat of Chaos and the "reset" of the world, a new threat awakens from the depths of the primordial darkness. The 4 Warriors of Light band together to attune the crystals and recover their memories only to learn that there's a Fifth Crystal and only the 5 Warriors of Light will be able to defeat the new ancient evil threatening to cover the world in darkness...

**The Fifth Crystal**

**Chapter 1**

After the defeat of Chaos, the 4 Warriors of Light were pulled into the void, their memories of the last weeks' events stripped from them, slowly being replaced by new ones of a new timeline, one without the darkness of Chaos.

As they floated back into their new lives, progressively forgetting their old ones, they hear a strong female voice, whispering in their ears... warning them of a new threat, a new all powerful evil unleashed after the destruction of Chaos. And the last thing they hear, is her whispering...

**And only the Five Warriors of Light can defeat it and restore the Light to the Eternal Darkness...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girl's bright red hair stood out in the green treetops as she leaped from branch to branch. She heard shuffle sounds below her and picked up her pace.

_Almost there..._ She thought as she leaped particularly high to reach a farther tree branch, swinging on it to reach the trunk. She stopped as she got ahead of her prey Swinging to a lower branch, the girl wearing an olive green vest, skirt and knee socks, white shirt, brown boots and gloves and a red ribbon on each of her wrists and belt, reached back to the dark red bow hanging over her shoulder, and to the quiver strapped across her chest into her back. Her left hand grabbed an arrow and set it next to the bow, her eyes on a still bush to her left.

She heard a sudden growl. _The signal._ She pulled out the arrow in the string and took aim...

_5...4...3...2...1... Release!_

And she did. Her arrow flew through the air, nearing the ground. Suddenly, the bush shook and a wild boar leaped out of it and straight into an incoming arrow. The projectile sunk into the beast's skull, killing it before it even fell to the ground.

The young woman swung down, landing near her fallen target. She knelt to pull out her arrow as someone, or something, watched her every move from another nearby bush. The creature was silent and still... it's bright blue eyes narrowing in concentration... it was getting ready to pounce...

"You can come out now, it's not like I don't know you're over there." The girl said and you could almost hear a grunt followed by a sigh from the nearby shrubbery.

There was a ruffling and then it stepped out, a long if not that large dark blue panther with sharp, bright blue eyes, a white right front paw and a thin red ribbon around its left and a golden earing on its left pointy ear. It was certainly not your ordinary beast.

"It was a nice catch today, good work." She said out loud which seemed to lessen the beast's irritation.

It almost purred as it reached her side and sat on its hind legs. The girl's hand reached out without looking, resting on top of its head and sliding down to her neck, pulling her into a side hug.

"It is a good haul." She added smiling back at the panther who seemed to somehow reciprocate, "You're gonna help me drag it back to the village, right?"

If she could talk, the girl was certain the blue panther would have laughed while saying "_no way_" before walking away as it did. The girl smiled as she tied the legs of the boar together in pairs, making the double knit knot her Leanne had taught her.

"You could at least bring me a long stick..." She shouted out to her departed companion.

Not a second later, something hit the back of her head. She turned to see her trusted partner once again sitting on its hind legs, her sharp fangs closed around a long white wooden stick. The same one the panther had just used to not so gently tap at the back of her head.

"Thanks..." She said, picking up the offered blunt instrument, "This will do, short of perfect apart from the bluntness."

And with that, the girl inserted the long stick in between the boar's tied legs and raised it up on her back... with some difficulty.

"Ok, let's go back." She said and started walking with the blue panther keeping pace by her side.

There were still a bit far from Westra, a small village at the edge of the western forest, south of the Western Keep. The girl hunted in the forest often, always mindful to keep clear of Elven territory and never wandering too far from the Village. However, her hunting skills were too good and the game was wearing thin on her usual hunting grounds, so today the red headed girl and her blue companion had to dwell farther into the forest as it was their custom. Being in unfamiliar grounds and scoring a good kill, the pair was more than eager to return to their home, a small high tree house at the edge of the village.

As they crossed the wild inexisting path back towards the village, the panther suddenly stopped, raising her ears in alert. Knowing not to ignore her companion's instincts, the girl slowly lowered her haul and pulled out her bow and an arrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked as if expecting an answer.

It came even if not verbally. The panther turned to face a shrubbery wall to their right. The girl stared at it for a moment. She didn't remember seeing it while jumping treetops earlier, though they were far from the boar chasing trail. Leaving the boar behind and with the arrow set on the bow, the girl stepped closer to the bush.

The panther whined and nudged at the girl's side. It was clear it didn't want to get anywhere near whatever was behind the green wall ahead. But curiosity always got the best of the girl. People say "curiosity killed the cat" but luckily she was no feline... however.

"Stay here and guard the haul." The girl said in whisper, "I'll check it out and be right back."

The panther whined either in understanding or protest but it stayed and did not try to stop the girl who stepped closer and closer to the shrub wall. Being only two steps away, the girl could hear something, probably what got her companion so worked up. She had better hearing, so she could probably hear the soft, presistent humming that was coming from the other side from much farther. Unafraid though careful, the girl entered and crossed the thick shrubbery as silently as possible.

Her bright green eyes blinked repeatedly in reaction to the unexpected bright light on the other side. In the forest, the only light you have are the stubborn sunrays able to pierce the thick folliage. She opened her eyes to find herself in a wide clearing, bright even though the leaf ceiling was as thick as it could get and no rays could pass it. Then again, the light wasn't coming from above. Looking at the centre of the clearing, the girl saw a huge green crystal floating in mid air. No light shone onto it but it surely shone out of it, spreading bright rays all around the clearing. The humming was also much louder now, indicating the crystal was probably its cause.

Ignoring and contradicting every single instinct she had, the red haired, green eyed girl stepped closer as if hipnotized. Her bow and arrow returned to her side and back and she reached her left hand forward even though she was still several steps away... Her body kept putting one foot in front of the other despite her mind screaming for her to stop.

She was standing right next to it now, her fingers wiggling milimetres away from the crystal's blinding surface... Then she closed the distance...

There was a brighter pulse of light that breached the thick leaf ceiling and the shrubbery surrounding the clearing. The panther ducked to the ground next to their prey. Inside the clearing, the girl didn't move, her eyes impossibly wide opened in the blinding light and energy floowing out of the crystal...

Then, everything went dark...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**AN.: **_Hey, thanks for reading ^_^_

_To all of you who have grown accustomed to my terrifyingly HUGE Twisted Fantasy chapters fair warning: I will be posting The Fifth Crystal Chapters on DA first and it has a word limit so they'll never get so big… And also for those who read TF have no fear, I'm still writing and in fact am almost finished with Chapter 41… should post it today or tomorrow… it's also like half of what you're used to but being the orphanage remembrance chapter, there wasn't much more I could add to it… I promise the long ass chapters will return shortly…_

_For you who don't read Twisted Fantasy(a FF8 gender bending fanfic, btw)… You can always start ;P But make sure you have a good pillow under your buttocks… despite being only 40 (soon 41) chapters long… it's over 450,000 words long…._

_Anyways, take care and…_

_Read ya Later_

_Revir***_


End file.
